<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failed you (for the last time) by AkaiMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719112">Failed you (for the last time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage'>AkaiMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiMirage/pseuds/AkaiMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between writing "happier" snippets for the <b><i>CoU</i></b> series,<br/>I felt inspired to write about Sakumo's suicide without delving too far into the depressing stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failed you (for the last time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blade in his lap shone, and although it couldn't take away his regret, it would have to do.</p><p>He had tried, for so long, if not for his sake then for his son, but now... there was simply no alternative.</p><p>He <em>had</em> to do it, Sakumo knew. Closing his eyes, briefly, he thought of the child he loved <em>so much</em> that were currently at the academy, learning the arts he'd need to survive in the village that had been plunged into war, due to his foolish father that had <em>dared</em> to believe in the Will of Fire.</p><p>Thinking that lives were more important than a mission there had been no guarantee to succeed.</p><p>With failure, that fire that had used to be smoldering, had burned out completely.</p><p>Sighing, he took hold of the weapon that would help him pay for his sins.</p><p>His death wouldn't erase the things he'd done, but at the very least his son wouldn't have to bear the brunt of it.</p><p>He shouldn't have to... A watery veil shielded his eyes, and using one hand to brush the tears aside, he couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>Sakumo couldn't stay with his little boy any longer, but he would wait for him. For however long it took.</p><p>So that he could ask for forgiveness, from the one person he needed it from the most.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[A metallic sound, breathless stillness, followed by the distinctive spatter of a dark liquid]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lying on the tatami, face down, the White Fang of Konoha closed his eyes for the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what <i>did</i> Sakumo think about during those last moments? I don't know, but this was my take on it.</p><p>A very short piece, yes, but imo a lengthier word count would have been redundant.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>